vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Jak Caelyn
Created By: Matthew Stahl *'Appearance:' Off line game. *'Full name:' Jak Caelyn *'Race:' Sergal *'Birthplace:' Off world. *'Current Residence:' Atlanta Georgia. *'Parents: Father: ' Ravana Caelyn Mother: Ninje Caelyn *'Siblings:' *'Birthdate:' Earth Equivalent June 2004 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 7' 0" *'Weight:' *'Build:' *'Marital status:' Married, Heather Alexander, and Elisabeth Blackmane. Thewy have two adopted Human children. *'Description:' *'Skin coloring:' Furred *'Eyes:' *'Hair:' *'Routine Activities:' Manager at Star Wars Lazer Tag rolliung in domesticity. A couple times a year he goes to Greyhawke to murder hobo, you know, just to keep a hand in and bolster the finances. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Magus, a magician fighter. Managerial skills. *'Financial Status:' Conformable. The State of Ohio saw to it. *'Group Affiliations:' Blackmane's Comics & Games,the Department of Super Heroes, the Astral Guild *'Known Associates:' The gang at Blackmane's Comics & Games mostly *'Personality:' *'Ambitions and Goals:' Grow rich and old in the comfort of chaotic domesticity. *'Physical/mental Problems:' That tail. In a world built for Huimans it can be an issue. *'Enemies (And Why):' Racists, criminals, the State of Ohio. *'Special Abilities:' Jak has two functional penises, long story. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Short temper. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Jak is Ninje and Ravvana's Eldest Son. A fact that sometimes embarrass the guy. (My mom and my dad are both girls. Magic). He spends a lot of time on Earth visiting with Elizabeth Blackmane (girl friend) and working at Blackmane's Comics & Games with Tim. When on Earth he use to stay at Timothy Blackmane's house in Atlanta. Jak is about 8 years old, the equivalent of a 13 to 15 year old human. He has about the same talent for magic as his mother and the size of his father. Jak is Psionic due to the interference of Evan Blackmane, he is telepathic and can teleport. WhenTherilan tested him he was so nearly psionic that he was a door mat. They figured if they were going to correct this then they might as well go all the way. Update: Jak is 9 now thus more the equivalent to a 16 to 17 year old human. This brought up the Age of Majority Issue in Georgia. It was successfully litigated there. He has started working as the manager of Tim's attached business STAR WARS blaster tag, Though he still covers at least one day in the main store to be on call for magic sales. Jak has some experience as an adventurer on Greyhawke, having picked up sword play and arcane spell casting along the same vein as his Mother. He lives in his own apartment now and has deiced to live on Earth only returning to Greyhawke to enrich his skills and bank account, and to see family. Further update: Jak has move into his own house after he was run out by a bigoted land lord. And has started seeing Heather form the DSH. He has become a frequent unintentional vigilante in the Atlanta area due to dumb luck and an unwillingness to let people be victimized. Cops have started to just take his word for it. (to some extent.) Category:Blackmane Category:Supernatural Category:Outsiders Category:Atlanta Category:Greyhawke